Angels
Angels (Superus angelius) are a species of supernatural beings that are purely good and are created to help mortals in times of great struggle or need. Angels typically come down to earth and pose as good mortals like priests or teachers. Appearance Angel's have a similar appearance to regular humans. They have two arms, two legs, one head, etc. However, Angel's have highly advanced metabolism's, meaning they will always have 0% excess fat on their body no matter what they eat and how much they excersize. Angel's are always blonde. The reasoning for this is unknown but it is presumed that this is because black and brown are typically colors associated with sadness, pain, and grief. When Angels are born, they are the same size as regular babies. They have two small bumps on their backs that are bones which will grow into their wings. These bumps remain small until the Angel goes through puberty. Then, the bumps start to manifest into small, unfeathered wings. When the wings are starting to develop, feathers also start to grow. These feathers are always white and start out small and very soft. Eventually the wings grow larger and larger and by the time the Angel is about 18 or 19, their wings are fully developed and they have feathered wings on their backs. Personality Angel's naturally have very kind and caring personalities. They are nice to everyone, except Archangels and other evil beings. Angel's typically pose as mortals on the Earth and act as people who do great things. They become teachers, social workers, therapists, etc. Specific Goals The only goal of Angels is to cause good in the world and undo the damage that is caused by evil beings. They do this by coming down to Earth and posing as people like teachers, social workers, therapists, etc. They also exist to undo all of the badness that evil beings, mostly Archangels, cause in the world. History Angels were created, along with humans, at the beginning of time and space. They first only lived in the heavens, refusing to go down to Earth. However, after decades of staying in the heavens they decided to go down to Earth. They realized the great abilities they have in helping humans. This great realization affected the personalities of the Angels so that they felt a great need to help humans from all of the evil beings that had wreaked havoc on all of humanity. With the emergence of the Angels, the humans came out of their hiding from the evil beings. This created courage and trust within humanity. Angels now remain hidden from most humans. They only reveal their true purpose when they need to. They still help everybody that they are able to but they just don't tell everybody about what they are. Relationships Angels' enemies are mainly Archangels, however, they also rival with Demons, Witches, and Wizards. The only alliance that Angel's have is with Cupids, the beings of love. Powers and Abilities Angels possess various abilities that allow them to keep doing their good acts over mankind. Angels are able to fly because they have large, white, feathered wings on their back. They cannot fly until they reach puberty because their wings are not fully developed until them. It does take a while for Angels to learn to control their wings and their flight patterns but when they do, they can fly unlimited distances and they can fly at about 350 miles per hour. Angels possess strength far beyond normal human limits. Their strength first manifests when they go through puberty. A full-grown male can lift about three tons and a female about two and a half tons. They never use these abilities on humans. They use them to fight their enemies and, should the situation ever arise, to lift something off of a human that may be trapping them somewhere or hurting them. Angels are completely immune to being injured or killed by all man-made weapons. They can only be killed by supernatural weapons and powers. Angels can sense when supernatural beings are nearby. They can also sense whether they are good or evil. With concentration, they can pinpoint the certain person who is supernatural. Angels are capable of feeling the emotions of others. This ability is limited to only negative feelings like pain, worry, scared, etc. They can feel their own emotions but when they are near people who are feeling these emotions, their own emotions go away and they feel the person's emotions so that they know to go and save that person in distress. Angels possess limited telepathic abilities. They can read the thoughts of those in distress and they can hear the thoughts when they are near someone who is in danger but they are unaware. They will then be able to find the person and save them. They can also use this ability to communicate with others telepathically. They can use this ability to hide their wings by putting a mental cloak over them. Angels possess the ability to heal the injuries of mortal humans or other good or neutral beings or creatures. They cannot heal evil beings or creatures. The healing only fixes physical injuries, not mental injuries or aching pains. The healing is triggered by the Angel putting their hands over the injury and closing their eyes. A yellow light emerges from their hands and the injury rapidly heals. They cannot heal themselves. Angels possess the ability to generate and manipulate light, wherever they wish. They can generate light from their body which can light up the darkest areas. This light is also very warm and can heat up an area as well as light it up. They can also control light that is already existing. Category:Species